


【有琲】女裝Play/meat有注意

by AkuQny92



Category: Arima Kisho/Sasaki Haise, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuQny92/pseuds/AkuQny92





	【有琲】女裝Play/meat有注意

(1)

这实在不是个可以笑得出来的状况，佐佐木冷着一张脸站在立身镜面前。而他的两侧各站着一个人，正仔细地端详着他，那热切的专注的视线好似要将自己全身上下一丝一毫都不放过。  
实在无法再继续沉默的忍受，佐佐木深呼吸之后终于开口：「请问突然把我叫过来，然后变成这个模样的原因是什么？」  
「嘛，是什么呢？」将这个问题抛给旁边的另一个人，真户的表情勾起了玩味的笑意。  
接收这个问题的有马则是一个视线都没移开过佐佐木身上，他只是极为平静地补上一句：「想不到你非常适合呢。」  
「……。」感觉到自己全身都在微微颤抖，这不是感到寒冷或者害怕，而是愤怒地颤抖。佐佐木还是极力克制住怒气，一个字一个字缓慢地重复问一遍：「现在这个状况的原因是什么？」

「啊啊，孩子的爸，你觉得是不是裙子的长度问题？」真户无视佐佐木的提问，继续对着有马认真的询问。  
有马沉默了几秒似乎是在介意真户对自己的称呼，但是他倒是对问题本身很认真：「不，应该不是裙子，我认为是鞋子关系。」  
「鞋子吗？我们家孩子的鞋码没有太大真是太好了。我倒是挺中意这双低跟短靴，你看这上面的蕾丝缎带很可爱啊。」  
「这么多蕾丝真是累赘。」  
「这可是女孩子的浪漫呢，孩子的爸完全不懂。」  
「……那你倒说说裙子的长度怎么了？」  
「嗯，太长了，到小腿什么的太老派了。现在的女孩子可是裙子越短越好哦，怎么样？换个可以露出大腿的迷你裙如何？」这么说的语气充满了兴奋的愉悦。

根本就是被玩弄的悲哀处境，佐佐木简直要欲哭无泪，就在他想要出口抗议的时候，气氛一剎那起了变化。有马推了下眼镜，镜片在灯光下闪了一下，而真户也卸下了充满玩笑的表情，严肃了起来。  
「这可是要对其他班保密的。」真户双手抱在胸前一本正经地说。  
保密？保密什么？佐佐木一时会意不过来。  
「想要立下大功吧？」真户朝佐佐木勾勾手指，示意他靠过来。  
乖巧听从地走过去，佐佐木在他们俩人面前可说是毫无任何防备，没有一丝警戒心。单纯的就像一只听话的狗。有马想着，视线还是一直停留在佐佐木身上。  
等到佐佐木走到自己跟前，真户旋即勾起佐佐木的下巴，那抹坏心的微笑又浮上嘴角：「看，我们家的儿子变成闺女也是这么可爱。」  
那一瞬间被这样彷佛调戏的言语刺激，佐佐木唰的红起脸来。  
「……。」有马觉得自己的某根神经好像断掉了，但他表面上依然风平浪静。

(2)

「听好了，我跟有马特等讨论过，要想逮住核桃夹子，就干脆扮成女孩子跟监吧。你想想，核桃夹子下手的目标都是男性，可见她对于没有蛋蛋的女性没有兴趣，也就是说她也许不会那么注意身边的女性。」真户严肃的眼神直直看进佐佐木的眼里。  
但佐佐木还是一脸苦笑：「身为女孩子还是不要那么轻易地说出那个词……。」  
「这跟身为什么性别都无关，就算是男性也可以轻易地说出乳房吧，又不是青春期的孩子，介意这个吗？我没想到原来你的青春期还没过。」真户一脸不可思议。  
「……。」对于真户这看似强辩却好像有理的话，佐佐木实在无言以对。  
但仔细思考，真户说的扮女装论也有几番道理。这貌似捉弄的行为，也许的确应该正经地看待。

「有马特等，怎么了？还在在意鞋子吗？刚才开始你就没发言。」真户转向了有马。  
这窄小的休息室里，只有这三人，是因为现在时间已经是接近深夜十二点了。一般这时间除了加班跟留守的少数人，CCG的大楼楼层里几乎没什么人的。  
有马一手扶着眼镜，好像有话想说却梗在喉头。  
「？？」佐佐木一脸困惑的看向有马。  
「总之你了解了吧？佐佐木一等。」真户决定放弃有马的意见。  
「恩，我了解了，晓小姐。」佐佐木点点头。只是他还是认为什么话都没提，就擅自替自己装扮起来的这两人，分明还是玩弄自己的成分居高。  
「很好！那么秘密会议到此解散，下次的跟监行动就使用这个计划吧。」真户说完，弹了下手指，表示解散。

「晓小姐要吃夜宵吗？」佐佐木出声叫住拎起包包准备走向门口的真户。  
「不，身为女性过了晚上九点就不吃东西了，而且我家的猫还在等门呢。」再说我可不想被马踢。真户深有意味瞥了一眼有马，然后就开了门离开。  
看着门碰的关上，佐佐木想起自己该换下身上的衣服，他突然意识到有股炙热的视线正紧黏着自己不放。  
「……有马先生，夜宵想吃什么——」佐佐木才正想拿下假发，就立刻被有马抓住手制止。  
「就这样回家吧。」  
「咦？！！」  
佐佐木还愣住，就被有马强制披上他的白色大袍，然后给抓住手腕拖出了会议室。一直到抵达地下停车场被塞进有马的车里，佐佐木的脑袋都还是一片空白。发生了什么事？  
而且自己手腕被抓着的部位好热，他没有想到有马的体温会这么高。他楞楞的看着有马探过上半身替自己系好安全带。  
「好了，我们回家。」有马简短的说明完毕，车子的四轮开始朝前滚动。

(3)

大概一个月中会有一天是他们两人之间约定好的「亲子日」，这听上去像是玩笑的节日，是有马订定的。  
「有马先生其实很寂寞嘛。」当下听到有马这么对自己提议后，佐佐木还笑了出来。  
在正式跟在真户身边执行搜查官工作之前，佐佐木一直都是同有马一起住的。一般情况应该是相反过来的，佐佐木想，最感到舍不得的应该是自己才对。  
后来搬离了有马的公寓，那天有马站在公寓门口一脸复杂的表情，只是静默地看着自己，那视线会令人感觉胸口有点闷，有马简直就像个安静地看着父母离开自己的孩子。  
有马特等很寂寞？说什么呢？佐佐木曾经半开玩笑的跟某个同事这么说后，那个同事不可置信地瞪大眼睛表示：有马特等他啊，就像个没感情的机器人那样，寂寞什么的他根本没这种感情设定吧。  
那么有马那天的眼神是代表了什么意思呢？佐佐木始终不明白。但脑中的警钟告诫自己不要去问有马这个问题，因为自己的下场会很惨。

今天刚好是亲子日啊。回想结束，佐佐木已经跟着有马来到他公寓门口，他正拿着钥匙插进门的锁孔里。佐佐木感到双腿间冷飕飕的实在奇怪，于是稍微贴紧了大腿，同时抓牢披在肩上的白袍。  
「琲世。」踏进开启的门里，未开灯的屋内一片漆黑，但屋外的光线正照在有马的身上，他转身朝佐佐木伸出了手。  
「……我回来了。」怔了一下，随即佐佐木扬起温柔的微笑，回握住有马的手，鞋跟踩在地上的声响在宁静的夜里格外响亮，他踏进了门里。

门才在身后关好上锁，佐佐木立刻被有马给抱个满怀，厚实的怀抱总是让佐佐木无法自在地看待，他不懂自己的心跳为何总是会激动个那么几下。  
「琲世，你好适合这样。」有马把脸埋进佐佐木的颈窝，呢喃着。  
佐佐木敏感的耸起肩，绯红在脸颊上晕开，他闷闷的声音小声的抗议：「就算被这么称赞也不会开心的。」  
「一直到睡前都维持这样吧。」有马这么说，同时收紧怀抱：「就当作是要多习惯这个装扮，才不会任务行动的时候觉得别扭。」  
「实际上呢？」佐佐木为了有马居然提出这个理由感到好笑而噗哧了出来。  
「我还想多看几下。」有马在颈窝多蹭了一会儿，才恋恋不舍的放开。毕竟他不放手，佐佐木也很难下厨，肚子的饥饿正在咕噜咕噜地打坏现下美好的气氛。

刚才那样算是被撒娇了吧。在厨房里，佐佐木站在流理台前清洗着蔬菜，回想方才的景象。脸颊的热度好像还没消退，佐佐木赶紧把注意力集中在眼下的工作里。  
今天的夜宵是蔬菜什锦面。因为考虑到有马经常外食，所以家里用餐的话蔬菜的摄取量一定要增加，佐佐木在忙了一小会儿后，替自己煮了杯香醇的咖啡。  
端着汤面和咖啡来到饭厅，佐佐木拉开椅子在有马的对面坐下。有马正专注在眼前的一份份报告中。  
撑颊观察起有马，佐佐木轻啜了口咖啡。宁静的夜里，小饭厅餐桌上暖黄色的灯光拥抱着两人，只有挂钟尽忠滴答和翻阅纸张的声音。这短暂的只属于两人的悠哉时光，佐佐木特别喜欢，他说不上到底是喜欢这段时光，还是喜欢眼前专注于工作的有马。

(4)

好不容易从工作中抬首，有马被眼前的景象给触动了心弦。暖黄的灯光下，穿着围裙的佐佐木正双手捧着咖啡杯，半垂着眼帘歪头好似在打盹。  
那张在男人中简直秀丽得过头的脸、长度及腰的滑顺黑色长直发下细白的脖子、纤纤手指贴在杯的两侧、还有隔着围裙那凸显出窄瘦腰身的纯白洋装。  
分明是个女人，但是细细端详还是能看出眼前人脸上英气凛然不似女人那般柔情。突然脑袋迸出一句：「无性别的天使降临。」  
有马用力摇摇头，他觉得自己一定是太累了，才会有这种奇怪的想法。  
「有马先生赶快趁热吃。」突然醒来的佐佐木提醒，食物的热腾腾香气这才传达进有马的嗅觉感知里。看来美景当前，所有五感除了视觉外都强制关闭了。

饱餐完毕，有马处理完工作后，就窝在佐佐木的身边。两人双双挤在一张床上，佐佐木两腿伸直背倚着床板，坐在床上，而有马则是完全松懈下来，整个人躺在床上，尤其是头正窝在佐佐木的大腿上，拿下眼镜虽然一脸面瘫，但长期生活的默契，佐佐木没漏看有马的双眉正舒缓着呈现安心的弧度，这表示他现在心情极好。  
「不先去冲个澡？」听到佐佐木的宠溺的问句，有马睁开了双眼，疲累地摆摆手拒绝。  
「说起来，裙子的长度还是维持这样就好吧。」佐佐木想起了真户提到的长度问题。身为男人果然无法忍受自己的大腿曝露在大众的视线里，那简直就像是裸身站在人群中一样尴尬到极点。  
「没关系，就维持这样。」有马蹭着丝质柔滑洋装下的那双腿。琲世的大腿当然是只有我能看见的。有马在心中下了这样占有欲极致的问题发言。

「有马先生好像很喜欢我扮女装的样子？」佐佐木踌躇很久才终于鼓起勇气发问。他不知道为什么，总觉得虽然被有马称赞很适合心里一边开心，但另一边却感到焦躁起来。  
有马睡着似的，许久没答声。因为有马的脸是背对自己，只能看见后脑杓的佐佐木觉得有点尴尬起来，他才正想要帮有马盖上被子时，有马开口了：「我啊，因为是琲世所以才喜欢的。」  
说话时的震动在大腿上微微感受，佐佐木觉得都已经是22岁的大人竟然感到害羞起来，只是单单这么一句话。  
「但总觉得不开心。」佐佐木很认真地表达了自己的感受。  
有马爬了起来，面对面看着无措的佐佐木，他的宽厚温暖大手抚上了佐佐木少年似的脸庞，细致的肌肤触感让他很是喜爱。「在吃醋吗？」  
「有马先生多想了。」佐佐木撇过头去否认。  
这里不坦率耍小性子的地方也很可爱，有马凑近在佐佐木的额头上落下一个亲吻：「这里好喜欢。」

(5)

「这里也很喜欢。」在右眼角亲了一下。  
「这里也是。」这次是左眼角。  
「这里、」鼻尖。  
「还有这里。」柔软的唇瓣相贴。  
彼此的距离成为了零，甚至是负数。两人之间被点燃起的火花，接吻一次比一次更加热情，温热的吐息已经紊乱，最后有马已经把佐佐木给按倒床上，禁锢在怀里。  
唇舌缠绵到都要无法喘气也舍不得分开，直到佐佐木几乎要瘫软，有马才终止。

 

「哈嗯、明天早八还有个会议……」已经发出甜\腻的喘息，佐佐木侧过脸，黑色的长发落在脸庞上，平坦的胸膛正起伏得厉害。  
「那么也还有点时间，不会告诉我你的体力只有这样吧。」有马坏心的在他的耳边吐着灼\热的气息。  
「可是穿着做裙子会弄脏的。」屈起的腿恰恰抵着有马的跨下，很明显地，那里已经鼓胀起来。佐佐木双颊通红，那对湿润的眼写着赤裸的邀请。  
「我会拿去请人特别处理的。琲世，你穿这样特别性感啊。」有马俯身在佐佐木的颈子留下一枚枚艳丽的吻痕，听着佐佐木已然沉浸在情欲裡的压抑低喘。

顺着露出的腿往上摸，一直摸到了大腿的内侧最深处，有马在那里逡巡甚久，一只手在裙下缓慢熟捻的给予炙热的疼爱。  
「快、要」佐佐木眼尾泛红，喘息紊乱的甜美语尾，几乎要令有马要把持不住。「再等一会儿，琲子，」有马停下了手上的动作。「坐起来。」  
一脸迷茫的佐佐木眼见快要濒临溃堤的快感在一瞬间就被迫中止，他不悦的明显，但还是听言乖乖从了有马的指令。  
为了追求快乐，佐佐木将理性和平日里温柔彬彬有礼的形象全抛开，他现在只想要得到有马给予的爱。  
他爬了起来，先是提起裙子朝有马双膝跪在床上移动到他身边，然后在有马的眼神示意下，佐佐木开腿跪在有马的双腿两侧，然后趴伏下来，拉开了有马的裤头拉链——

不得不说此刻穿着女装、翘高着窄而小巧的臀部的佐佐木，像是只可爱的猫，还是只情色到了极点的猫。  
「乖孩子。」有马一遍遍抚摸着佐佐木散落在自己腿上的柔软发丝。  
早已熟悉了彼此的身体，佐佐木服务起有马雄雄勃发的莖不带一丝迟疑，只是这惊人的大尺寸倒是怎么也适应不了。因为无法全部吞进嘴里，佐佐木只能先是在根部边舔边用手抚弄着囊球。等到头顶传来不可奈的粗喘，佐佐木才张大嘴将莖的前半截没入嘴中。舌头与嘴唇的两相卖力舔吮，莖胀发得更大了一点，佐佐木感到难受的发出了呻吟，唾液自无法闭合的嘴角溢出来，跟着腰部也动了起来。——这毫无自觉散发出来的性感。  
「琲子……上次做是什么时候呢？」有马伸手隔着洋装稍微施力拧捏着佐佐木的乳蕊，果然引起佐佐木激烈的反应，喉头一个痉挛，紧接着两人双双发泄了出来。

「有、马、先、生的生日。」起身后，薄唇唇角的一点白色液体、胀红的脸与羞耻的泪水，佐佐木的假发已经歪斜，这样带有哭腔的怒意根本就像是调情。有马拿下了自己的眼镜，同时取下了佐佐木脱落的假发，将两样东西都扔在床边的矮柜上后，有马让佐佐木再度提起裙子正面贴着自己跪着。  
「裙子真是方便呢，掀起来就行。啊啊，都湿透了呢。」脸贴着佐佐木结实平滑的腹部，有马喃喃说着，语气里满满是溺爱，他正伸进裙子里脱下佐佐木的底裤。  
「还不是有马先生害的。」佐佐木不服气的嘟着嘴。  
「好了，琲子，上来。想要被我疼爱吧。」有马亲吻着佐佐木的腹部。

「真想这里孕育属于我们两个的生命，今天也会射很多哦。」被温柔地亲吻腹部的一瞬，好像自己真的成了女性的错觉，佐佐木觉得自己的大脑开始混乱，热度直窜破表，脑浆都要成酱糊了吧。佐佐木恍惚地想着。  
自己掰开臀瓣好让入口能够准确地对着莖，佐佐木的身体已经泛着一层薄汗，兴奋已经让他开始喘息。「有、马先生、好冰！」沾着大量润滑液的手指，正探进穴口，按压着扩张。  
「你很喜欢的，不是、吗？琲子。」在终于获得实物贯穿，佐佐木发出了细尖的惊喘，紧接着他松开了提着裙子的手，改环抱住有马的颈子。  
在一上一下的来回冲刺，不吝惜的甜美呻吟在开着昏黄小夜灯的房间里断断续续放送，勃起的莖隔着裙子摩擦着有马的腹肌，佐佐木觉得又是要泄的节奏了。

「真可怜，都22岁，还是只有Acup，我来帮你疼爱一番让它长大吧。」「等、嗯……不要咬、」  
「哈啊啊、琲子这里面动得好厉害、好热——」「呜嗯嗯、有马先生那边不要……啊啊、好舒服、」  
这边，有马让佐佐木自己上下动作，自己则是伸手到他背后，拉下了洋装的拉链，上半身的衣物被半褪了下来，裸露出来的精瘦胸膛，雪皙的肌肤，特别是那美丽的茱萸。不做多想的就张口咬了下去。佐佐木又无可忍得射了。  
但是他还没来得及从高潮后的余韵中清醒，就着交合的姿势，有马抓着他的腰将他给压倒床上，然后粗大的莖拔了出来，又狠狠地冲刺进去——

「好孩子，那么、该怎么处理这边罪恶的小东西呢？」有马坏心的握上了佐佐木滴着液体的莖。  
被握住了弱点的佐佐木喘着气哭泣，承受着有马在体内的肆意侵犯，同时快感就要淹死自己的错觉，好像身体不是自己的，既痛又爽，而且还嫌不够。  
「摸、摸……」已经连完整句子都说不清，有马这个恶质的人直往佐佐木的敏感点鼓捣。但是他还是听清楚了这个可爱的人想说什么，于是大手在他的莖顶端摩娑着，刺\激着柱身。  
佐佐木欢快拔高的软绵呻吟，更加助长了有马的猛烈攻势——  
这个疯狂的夜晚、这个充满情色的房间里，无论是喰种还是人类，都深陷在肉体的快感欲海里。

(6)

一夜的纵情后，有马恍惚地听见有闹钟的声响，他撑开仍旧疲倦的眼皮，伸手到熟悉的位置按下闹钟开关。  
本来预计身边会躺卧着心爱人儿，但旁边的空位只残留淡淡的体温和阳光斜斜的照进来。有马闻到了空气中飘散着食物的香气，他的嘴角忍不住勾了起来。  
挑了件干净的衬衫，剪裁得宜的西装裤凸显了有马的一双长腿，他揽镜照看了一会儿，脖子那里有一道细痕，似乎是昨晚佐佐木不小心抓上的。  
贴上了白色贴布，有马决定把这当作是猫的抓伤。

一步一步朝厨房迈进，平日工作里的无声脚步这里也派上用场。越接近那香气浓厚之所，就能听见各种锅碗瓢盆和匙杓撞击的声音，还有细柔的喃喃自语：「这里应该要再多加一匙吧。啊啊，川烫的时间快到了，要准备关火了。」  
抵达门口，映入眼帘里的是穿着居家服围着围裙、背对自己正在努力烹煮早餐的佐佐木。虽然身为男性，本身的肌肉含量也是有的，但看上去就是嫌瘦了点，尤其是那个腰。  
「琲世！」出声的同时，张大手臂从佐佐木的腰间伸过去，紧紧的抱个满怀，有马很满足的蹭了蹭佐佐木的发丝，有洗发乳的香气。

受到一点惊吓抖了一下的佐佐木，没好气的回头接受了有马的早安吻，苦笑着说：「有马先生也太无聊了，干么吓我。」  
「因为心情很好。」这么说的有马，语尾上扬了几个音阶。  
「怎么了吗？」佐佐木任着有马抱着自己的腰、赖着自己，他继续进行料理。将川烫青豆和芦笋的火关掉，翠绿的颜色在锅中冒着热气，接着是盛盘再挤上色拉酱。  
有马的下巴倚在佐佐木的肩上，温热的吐息喷在佐佐木的颈子，这令他的耳朵都红了起来。  
「我梦到有一群人要跟我抢夺你，可是我非常骄傲地跟他们说：『能让琲世怀孕的只有我』。」有马像是个跟父母炫耀事迹的孩子。  
佐佐木噗哧笑了出来：「什么跟什么啊，再说我可不具有能怀孕的器官。」啊啊，味增汤也差不多OK，太好了煎鱼也没有焦掉。

「要试试看吗？」面对有马露骨的问句，佐佐木蹙眉，身体明显的僵硬了：「拜托求放过，我不希望等下连走到会议室的体力都没有。」  
有马笑了，他再度抱紧佐佐木，感受他在自己怀中的体温跟气味。  
那个梦非常真实，对知晓佐佐木过去的有马而言，这是未来很可能发生的。可是他已经不能失去佐佐木了，有点慌乱的想囚禁怀中人，可是他能活下来全也是托高层，要是他在这里失去了价值，那么被处分掉就不会只是空话。两边遇敌啊。琲世啊，我这辈子最大的败因就是遇上你了吧。有马想着，胸口的甜蜜掺了点苦涩。

两人面对面坐在餐桌的两侧，佐佐木催促着有马快点吃早餐，离会议开始只剩一个半小时。  
「不过你居然爬得起来，我昨晚是不是太放水了。」有马这么说，马上就被佐佐木捏脸回嘴：「我又不是女人，只不过、咳，总之身体现在没事。」  
「多亏了喰种的身体强大的恢复能力？」  
「呜……再不快点吃，我就要先失陪了。」  
两人餐桌上的稀松的家常闲聊，就常人眼光来说实在是诡异，搜查官与喰种竟能这么和睦的相亲相爱。  
更不可思议的是这整桌美味餐点竟然是由一个无法尝出味道的喰种所做的。  
有马静静地享用着，内心却是如一淌混水翻搅，他抬起眼睫看着佐佐木。那张美好的脸庞，正在边喝咖啡边看着报纸。

「琲世，在床上还是没能叫我的名字。啊，那么下次就叫我爸爸，这么一来很有悖德的快感吧。或者下次换上女仆装，然后叫我声主人。」  
「啥！！！//////＆＊§☆◎▲♂」  
嗯，炸毛的琲世果然也超可爱的。

这天早晨会议结束，佐佐木照例被伊东搭讪，他似乎很喜欢揽着自己说些状似亲昵的话，不过佐佐木并不反感。  
可是伊东接下来说的话却叫佐佐木僵硬在原地成为石块。  
「听说昨天接近凌晨的时候，有人亲眼目睹有马特等抓着一个妙龄女子的手匆匆离开那间小会议室呢。不知道是不是在里面做了什么好事哦。」瞇起眼睛笑得像只狐狸的伊东这么说。  
「……能够做什么呢？」佐佐木只能僵硬陪笑。  
「这个琲世就不知道了呢，哼哼，果然还是个孩子。」手比做一个七，帅气的贴着下巴，伊东的眼神得意的闪亮。  
呃不，其实我那个[哔——]跟[哔——]都已经做过了。佐佐木继续挂着勉强的微笑。

于是后来这天晚上，他在库因克斯班的住宅宿舍中，现在要提起这个「女装计划」实在有点尴尬，因为昨夜的一切还犹在脑海不断播放。  
板起脸孔，装作严肃的表情，佐佐木死命在内心告诫自己，不要再去想昨夜的事情了啦。  
回头一定要去找有马先生抱怨算账。

 

 

■FIN.■

 

这个自12话以后开的大脑洞终于填完了wwwww  
耗时有一整个礼拜之久ww  
终于炖出了锅肉肉，还恳请赏脸ww  
觉得味道不太合口的，还烦请通知建议一声，下次做个改良ww

然后这大概是有马将琲世视为女性的一种PLAY吧wwww  
我自己本身是挺喜欢【琲子】(Haiko)这个名字的ww  
感恩看到这边的孩子们ww

P.S：那个之前说好的有马x幼幼琲世还没炖出来，还请多多等待ww


End file.
